Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the integration of sensors and filters on various user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) for user interface and/or measuring and determining a range of information associated with a user and/or the user's environment. For example, the sensors may include touch sensors, health and wellness sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, thermometers, cameras, motion detectors, and the like for capturing and processing various sensor data. Further, various filters and algorithms may be employed in the capturing and processing of the sensor data for determining and presenting various information, for example biometrical characteristics, to the user and/or a service provider. As use of the devices and various sensors become more common, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling the user devices and sensors to determine and provide information to the users and service providers.